A New Level and a Wedding
by Skeeter011691
Summary: This is just another T/P fic, but are new things going to happen? And what will happen when Goku and Vegeta go into another battle for power? Read and find out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I watch it every night!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku couldn't think straight as he sat up in bed. His head still throbbed from the blow he had suffered from sparring with Vegeta. He was tired, but wanted to become stronger. Goku was already able to go Super Saiyan 3, and was very close to becoming Super Saiyan 4. He desperately wanted to become SSj4, but needed to train harder than ever before. The downside was, he trained with Vegeta during the day and only had time to train alone at night, when he was too tired to move. He had died several times; 5 to be exact. His friends and family had used the Dragonballs to wish him from the dead, he had trained hard enough in the other world to earn another life, he had ran Snake Way and was granted another life, and he was given a life, courtesy of the Old Ki. He was now 50 and was almost 51. He was blessed with a beautiful wife named Chi Chi and two wonderful sons, one of which was married to the daughter of Herule, Videl, and had a daughter of his own named Pan. That's right, Goku was a grandfather.  
  
Goku thought as he sat in bed starring at his wife, "I'm hungry, I need an asprin, and I need to go train." So he got out of bed, dressed in his training gi, and walked into the kitchen. He was going to get a snack, but figured if he started eating, he wouldn't be able to stop. So he just took an Asprin and glanced at the time on the microwave. He was surprised to see that it was already 3:17 AM. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he walked outside. He warmed up with a quick 1,000 push-ups, and 2,000 sit- ups. He ended them a record time and began to power up. He was going to focus energy internally in order to raise his ki level. But as he was focusing his energy inside of him, he wasn't going to go super saiyan. It took him only a couple of minutes to raise his ki level over 3,000. He quickly went super saiyan and started raising his ki level even higher. Next came ascended saiyan. Goku started throwing punches and kicks, pretending to spar with some invisible person. By this time, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta were bolted up- right in bed and trying to sense the rapidly raising power level. They all noticed the ki to be Goku's. Gohan and Goten just shrugged, since this was happening lately, and went back to bed, but Vegeta was about to blow. He could easily sense that Kakarot's power level was almost twice as high as his own. He hadn't been caring about being the strongest since they had destroyed Ma Jinn Buu, but suddenly realized that he had completely forgotten about it. He had had other things on his mind as of late. Vegeta had been having terrible dreams about Frieza and his father. He was very worried, but wouldn't let it show to anyone but his own family. Believe it or not, Vegeta was actually starting to develop a sensitive side.  
  
He bolted out of bed, slipped on his spandex, and flew as fast as he could out to the gravity chamber. He walked into the room and flipped the gauge up to 2,000 times gravity and started warming up and throwing punches. He then flipped it up to 7,000 times and started training. He had wanted to be the most powerful being in the universe for a very long time, that damn Kakarot had always been beating him to it. At that point, Vegeta didn't know that Goku could go SSJ3, let alone that he was close to going SSJ4 (Vegeta himself, the Prince of all Saiyans, could only go ascended saiyan). And all though Vegeta wouldn't admit it even to himself, he knew that He never stood or will stand a chance at being more powerful than Goku. Goku and Vegeta both sensed each other's ki level rising and were both very surprised at each others strength. Although Goku didn't have a gravity chamber, his power level was increasing just as fast as Vegeta's. Vegeta wanted to know how in the hell could Kakarot's power level raise just as fast as his without a gravity chamber. He would never let Goku know this though. They were in another battle for power.  
  
Meanwhile, Pan was out on a date with Trunks (Vegeta and Bulma's son), even at that time. They both sensed the energy levels but didn't bother to interrupt the fun they were having at the movie. Trunks had taken Pan out to dinner and a movie. He had let Pan choose the movie, and she ended up choosing a semi-chick flick. Trunks had had a lot of fun, not because of the movie, but because he was spending time with Pan. They both loved each other very much even though Trunks was about 14 or 15 years older than she was. At that point, as Trunks was staring at the movie screen and not really paying any attention to the movie, he was fidgeting with the small velvet box in his pocket that held the wedding ring he was going to give to Pan. He had waited so long to be able to buy this beautiful ring than he had promised himself he was going to buy for her.  
  
He waited until the boring movie was over and they held hands as they exited the theater. Trunks's palm was extremely sweaty since he was nervous. They decided since it was so very nice outside, they would go for a walk in the park. They got there and notice a nice little bench by a fountain. They walked over and sat down. Trunks gave Pan a kiss and got down on his knees. Pan looked confused for a little bit and was thinking , "why is Trunks on the ground like that?" He lifted the small, black, velvet box out of his pocket and slowly handed it to Pan. He asked in a shaky voice, "Pan, will you please make me the luckiest man alive and be my wife?" She opened the box and gasped. She couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was. She was too stunned to say anything for a moment and started crying. She sniffed back the tears and nodded her head saying, "Yes Trunks, I will make you the luckiest man alive, and I will be the luckiest woman alive. Trunks, I will marry you!!!". They were both overcome with joy!  
  
They decided to go home soon and see what was happening with Goku and Vegeta. They flew home together and found out soon enough. Trunks had found his dad training in the gravity chamber and had called Pan to tell her. Pan could sense that Goku was definitely training in the valley. But, they really paid no attention to it because it had been happening often lately. Goku had told Pan "I am the strongest being on this planet and will defend the planet with my life. I am very close to becoming a Super Saiyan 4 and need to train. If you need me, you will probably be able to find me in the valley at any time." Pan went inside and got a light snack. She needed sleep because she had been up all night. She passed her Uncle Goten's room on the way to her own room and heard a different, yet familiar voice inside. 


End file.
